


Секрет жизни

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mini, Out of Character, Romance, Side Story, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Если в доме нет специй и вода только водопроводная, а хорошего кофе все равно хочется, можно попробовать с ним договориться, в смысле, поговорить с кофе, пока он варится. Можно просить его быть вкусным, как будто его сварили со специями, а можно рассказывать ему разные истории. В данном случае значение имеет не тема беседы, а внимание. Один мой хороший друг умеет заговаривать дешевый, дрянной кофе до умопомрачительного состояния, мне же такие фокусы удаются только с более-менее качественными зернами. (с) Макс Фрай, «Кофейная Книга»
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Erza Scarlet





	Секрет жизни

Когда ты обожаешь кофе, жизнь играет другими, совершенно иными красками. Кофе — он такой, он всё раскрашивает в яркие тона. Помогает проснуться утром и не уснуть вечером, когда начинается самое интересное. Кофе бодрит в дороге и согревает холодным зимним вечером, особенно такой, который сварили со специями и в медной турке, на разогретом песке. Кофе имеет сотни оттенков, вкусов, сортов и назначений, а о том, как он сближает людей, можно молчать бесконечно!

И именно молчать. Потому что, как Эльза успела выучить — уже за такое-то долгое время — чудеса любят тишину и спокойствие. В Магнолии вечерело, и в очередной раз она шла по брусчатой мостовой с плетеной корзинкой. Ну как Красная Шапочка, ей-богу! Вот только корзинка была из её любимой элитной кондитерской, а под льняным платочком-полотенцем покоились воздушные, как Небесная Магия, эклеры с заварным кремом. Сегодня он попросил купить к кофе именно такие, потому что привёз откуда-то совершенно необычайный рецепт…

Идя то сюда, то туда, поворачивая и считая ступени почти что босыми ногами, Эльза размышляла, каким он будет, этот вечер. Она всегда ждала возвращения Гилдартса как чуда — потому что чудом для неё он и был.

Молчаливым, незаметным, но незаменимым и нужным.

Впервые они выпили кофе, когда она была шестнадцатилетней соплюхой. Тогда её, Титанию, потянуло на дешевые сигареты и бульварную подкрашенную воду для бодрости, которую тут называли кофе. Она даже не шелохнулась, когда город перешел в режим Гилдартса, и только свесила ножки с поднявшегося парапета, чтобы ими болтать. Настроение было… Да паршивым оно было!

— И кто позволяет существовать такому дрянному напитку? Это же даже не кофе, — фыркнули над ухом. Стаканчик испарился, как будто его и не было, а её саму подхватили на руки и куда-то понесли. Зная, что именно Гилдартс может с ней сделать, Эльза не трепыхалась, только крепче сжала подкуренную сигарету да затянулась поглубже. В силе ей с Клайвом было не равняться, да и сдохнуть тогда хотелось ещё как!.. Ведь первое задание, на которое она ходила не одна, она… бездарно провалила! Горечь и разочарование заполняли душу безразличием.

А Гилдартс тем временем принёс её к себе домой. Усадил на стул, достал из своей сумки корзинку из той самой, нынче её любимой, пекарни и поставил на стол. Скривился на её сигареты, уничтожив их одним взглядом, и выложил на стол другие — хорошие, красивые, в поблескивающей матовой упаковке и с умопомрачительным ароматом.

— Под плохое настроение и сигареты нужен совершенно особый кофе, — он улыбался, снимая с себя плащ. Вручную, совершенно без магии, он зажёг огонь под каменной плитой и поставил на неё странной формы ковшик — широкий снизу, узкий сверху, немного угловатый и с такой длинной ручкой, что она больше походила на меч по длине. Ковшик грелся, как и каменная плита.

— Особый кофе? Это как? — Эльза даже немного очнулась от безысходности. Кофе… бурда, которую она пила, это даже не кофе, но что будет делать этот… волшебник?

— На каждую жизненную ситуацию есть свой кофе. Есть утренний кофе занятого человека, в чьём доме есть только кошки и работа, — мужчина говорил размеренно и спокойно, закатав рукава белоснежной рубашки и заливая чистую родниковую воду в странный ковшик. — Рецепт такого кофе для такого человека весьма прост: выйти на кухню, споткнуться об котов. Нашарить банку с кофе, обнаружить в ней две с половиной ложки, — он достал какую-то деревянную баночку с полки над каменной плитой и под тихое жужжание закипающей воды в чудном ковшике «пирамидкой наоборот» поболтал её, к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Дальше всё тоже просто. Чертыхнуться, выйти с кухни, споткнуться об котов. Залезть в кладовку в поисках кофе, нашарить банку с персиковым компотом, принести ее на кухню, вскрыть, оглохнуть от истошного мява: с точки зрения котов, консервы бывают только с мясом или рыбой.

Эльза невольно улыбнулась, представляя себе эту ситуацию, но все равно хотела бы понимать немного больше. Открытая деревянная баночка благоухала чем-то невероятным и прекрасным, таким, чего она раньше в жизни не пробовала, но…. Спустя мгновение до неё дошло: вот этим самым, и ещё очень похожим, пах Гилдартс, всякий раз оказываясь в Гильдии. Становилось всё интереснее.

— Покормить котов, — продолжал тем временем Гилдартс, улыбаясь и отмеряя ложечкой кофе. — Сожрать персик из банки, вспомнить про кофе. Еще раз сходить в кладовку. Долго рыться, найти пять разных пачек: в зернах, турецкий, с орехом макадама, с ванилью, с шоколадом… — на этом перечислении он мечтательно прищурился, ненадолго оставляя банку. Его мечтательное выражение лица так позабавило и заинтересовало Эльзу, что она даже начала всерьёз прислушиваться к тому, что говорит этот невероятно сильный, но старый и чудной волшебник. — Выбрать. Вернуться на кухню, вынуть кота из банки с персиками и сварить себе наконец хоть что-нибудь…

— Но это же не рецепт кофе! Кофе — это… — Эльза запальчиво вскочила, едва не роняя деревянную баночку, и грохнула кулаками по столу, правда, тут же виновато опустила — и руки, и взгляд.

— Кофе — это чудо, — спокойно ответил волшебник, пряча улыбку в кофейнике, куда переливал через фильтр-пакет заварившийся и благоухающий кофе. — А чудо любит тишину и покой. Чудо — оно такое, не любит огласки… И сегодня я, пожалуй, познакомлю тебя с одним маленьким чудом, — он хитро, немного загадочно прищурился и повернулся к плите, священнодействуя над напитком.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки, на столе появилась пепельница и пачка сигарет раскрылась сама собой. Эльза тихо выдохнула и, под одобрительный взгляд Гилдартса, решила, что терять всё равно нечего. Она залезла на стул с ногами, задрав юбку-шорты и оголяя ножки в бело-серых от грязи чулках. Обняла коленки одной рукой, положила на них подбородок и второй рукой потянулась к пачке, беря оттуда длинную тонкую палочку. Табак в этих сигаретах был и правда хорош, не чета тому, что курила Эльза — она с удовольствием затянулась, изменив привычке и поджигая сигарету не магией, а простой бензиновой зажигалкой.

— Сегодня для тебя я, пожалуй, приготовлю Мокко. Мокко — то особый сорт чуда… — Гилдартс улыбнулся, смешивая специи и молоко с кофе. — Мокко — это меланхолия. Густая и тягучая. Но даже в мокко есть молоко. И сладость, та, которую не найдешь в эспрессо, например. Ее и чувствуешь не сразу, и каждый раз не очень понимаешь, почему заказал именно его. Только потом вспоминаешь, в тот самый момент, когда становится сладко… — он говорил так завораживающе, а его движения были такими плавными, что, засмотревшись, она не сразу поняла, что он уже несколько минут стоит, смотрит ей в глаза и протягивает ароматную, умопомрачительно пахнущую чашку с напитком…

И только когда она попробовала этот кофе, — Эльза поняла, что её жизнь не будет прежней…

* * *

С тех прошло достаточно много лет. Теперь она курит только те самые сигареты, которыми Гил угостил её тогда. И только с хорошим кофе, который, увы, сама заваривает из рук вон плохо, по книге рецептов и исключительно из хороших, отобранных лично Клайвом, зёрен. Мелет вручную на ручной меленке, заваривает, любовно процеживает… Теперь она знает, что кофе — это такое же чудо, разнообразие и непередаваемая палитра, как и оружие, как феи, как… В общем, кофе — это как жизнь, только ярче.

Айриш-кофе, латте, фрапе, мокко, эспрессо, допио, кофе по-армейски, арабский кофе, турецкий кофе, кофе с красным перцем, кофейное суфле и глясе… Она знает так много видов кофе, что ей казалось, что он заполонил всю её жизнь. Но больше, чем кофе, она жаждала встречи с Гилом.

Вот и нужная дверь. Она улыбается, входя, уже давным-давно без стука, потому что она тут словно родная. Гилдартс ждёт её, потому что на столе — не распакованные бумажные пакеты и блок её любимых сигарет, тонких, ароматных и качественных, пахнущих южными пляжами, тропическими дождями и разогретым песком.

— Заждался? — она улыбается, целуя его в губы, оглаживая кончикам пальцев новый шрам на скуле.

— Своё чудо я готов ждать хоть вечность, — Гилдартс улыбается, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны, и легко поднимает её одной рукой под попу, чтобы посадить на высокий стул, удобный и мягкий.

— Что у нас сегодня?

— Сегодня — нечто особенное, — он улыбается, словно хитрый лис, и начинает священнодействовать.

А Эльза только за: ей нравится наблюдать, как в клубах сигаретного дыма его силуэт очерчивают солнечные лучи. Ей нравится знать, что только она видит его таким — в простых холщовых штанах, с голым торсом, босым. Только для неё он готовит такой кофе, — и даже если кофейные зёрна достались дерьмовые или помол отсырел, он всё равно творит магию, сравнимую с магией богов. Он рассказывает им истории — ей и тому кофе, что готовит для неё — и от этого напиток жизни только приобретает тонкости во вкусе. Тонкие оттенки ароматов кружат голову, длинные пальцы Гила мелькают от джезвы и до холодильного ящика, обратно к плите и после — куда-то ещё. Пахнет специями, корицей и кардамоном, и он смешивает их с кофейным порошком, творя невообразимое таинство, которое самой Эльзе недоступно — только вот в таком виде…

— Этот кофе я назвал «три воды», и готовят его так далеко отсюда, что мне пришлось знатно потрудиться, чтобы достать рецепт, — Гилдартс достаёт джезву и откупоривает пробковый сосуд с тростниковым сахаром. — Сначала нужен тростниковый сахар, чайная ложка, и совсем немного воды… — голос Гила разливался медовой патокой, обволакивая Эльзу. Она с огромным удовольствием закуривает, и сизый ароматный дымок, смешиваясь с запахом свежемолотого кофе и специй, плывёт по волшебной кухне. — Нужно, чтобы сахар не поплавился, а просто растворился.

Длинные, тонкие, чуткие пальцы. Ложка за ложкой, мерка за меркой отмеряют специи и кофе. Кофе этот Эльза давно уже знает и с удовольствием пьёт — кенийский, мелкого помола, темной обжарки. Такой кофе невероятно ароматный, сильно кофеинистый и такой мягкий, что обволакивает не хуже бархата голоса волшебника.

— Ты знаешь этот кофе, один из твоих любимых… — он всегда помнит её пристрастия и привычки. — Четыре ложки на чашку, так что сейчас положим побольше, я тоже с удовольствием его выпью… — ложка за ложкой, мерка за меркой. Аромат плывёт по кухне, сигаретный дым очерчивает дорожки солнечных лучей, фигуру Клайва и кубики его пресса. Ключицы. Волосы. Губы…

Журчит вода — быстро, тонко, мелодично. Джезва доливается до половины, и Гилдартс подходит к Эльзе, обнимает со спины, ждёт чего-то.

— Кофе должен «заговорить», — Гилдартс шепчет это ей почти на ухо, мягко обводит чуткими пальцами ключицу. Целует в изгиб шеи, заставляет выгибаться. Кофе тем временем начинает немного говорить, шипеть, шептать что-то из тёмного зева джезвы. Рассказывать о том, где был и что видел, пока рос, сушился… Пока в коробочках и мешочках ехал сюда, к ней, бережно хранимый Гилдартсом для неё. Гилдартс снова подходит к кофе, с тихим стоном сожаления отпуская из кольца рук Эльзу, и снова продолжает священнодействовать.

— Вот, кофе «заговорил»…. Слушай, и услышишь чудеса… Тогда долить еще воды до полной джезвы — тонкой струйкой, с высоты. Это для того, чтобы вода взяла как можно больше кислорода. Добавить муската и корицы. Снять до закипания, настоять пару минут…

Он разливает по пузатым глиняным чашкам ароматный напиток. Он пахнет шоколадом и корицей, тем самым волшебным кенийским кофе, её сигаретами и чем-то таким, что присуще только одному Гилдартсу.

— Я люблю тебя, — всё же решается сказать Эльза и добавляет с хитринкой в глазах: — И твой волшебный кофе…

Он обнимает её, отставляя чашку. Целует её, собирая выдыхаемый дым и словно целуя её душу, спрятавшуюся в этом дыму. Нежно прижимает к себе, наклоняется к аккуратному ушку. Заправляет за него красную прядь, выпавшую из причёски, и тихо шепчет, словно бы это — самый большой секрет всей Вселенной.

— Просто в моём кофе — секрет жизни...


End file.
